1-12 - Učit se, učit se, učit se
by SallyPejr
Summary: (série Vánoce 2019) Vánoční dárek pro helsl, co s vánocemi nemá nic společného, ale je to dárek. Johnlock, teenlock, wing AU a první pusa. Doufám, že se bude líbit.


_Učit se, učit se, učit se_

_Fandom: Sherlock BBC_

_Tagy: teenlock; wing AU; Johnlock; first kiss; pining boys in love; idiots in love_

_Dárek k Vánocům pro helsl _

* * *

John zná Sherlocka prakticky od mimina. Jeho jejich rodiny byli sousedy dlouho předtím, než se oni narodili, takže je to možné, ovšem fyzické důkazy mají jen od čtyř let, kdy si je Johnova máma vyfotila, jak si hrají na pískovišti. No hrají. Když Sherlock na pískovišti tahá Johna za křídlo. Takže jo, znají se dlouho, protože jsou sousedé a taky spolužáci už od školky.

Sherlock je vědecký genius a pohledný a jeho křídla jsou nádherná a štíhlá, jako dělaná pro rychlý let a manévry, a vidět ho lítat je zážitek.

John je jen průměrný student, co mu jdou víc sporty než věda, ve vzhledu je spíš průměr, rozhodně žádný model, a jeho křídla jsou stejně neurčité světlé barvy jako jeho vlasy. Navíc jsou stavěná spíš na dálkové lety, takže žádné dechberoucí kreace se čekat nedají.

Když si je tak John občas srovnává, přijde Johnovi, že jsou on a Sherlock jako pohádka O ošklivém káčátku. Bráno tak, že John je ošklivé káče a Sherlock labuť. Ne, že by to říkal nahlas. Nebo že by mu to nějak vadilo v tom, aby mohl být kámoš se Sherlockem nebo chtít být doktorem nebo útočník ve školním týmu nepotřebuje mít vzhled modela.

Tenhle přístup mu od cca šestnácti začal dělat trochu potíže, protože se jeho hormony rozhodly, že než být Sherlockův kamarád, bylo by lepší být jeho kluk. John se snažil hormony zadupat do země, protože ne. To se kámošům nedělá.

A navíc si je jistý, že je Sherlock asexuál.

Nebo si to aspoň myslel, dokud se neobjevil Jim. Jak John toho kluka s permanentním úšklebkem a černočernými křídly nesnáší. Což může být jenom tím, že se Jim pořád věší na Sherlocka a snaží se ho sbalit.

Sherlockovi tohle chování ani moc nevadí, protože Jim je první, koho potkal mimo rodinu, kdo se vyrovná jeho géniu. Takže už se párkrát stalo, že Sherlock zrušil plány s Johnem, protože Jim.

Johnovi se ježí křídla, jenom toho kluka vidí, ani s ním nemusí být v přímém kontaktu.

Ale Sherlockovi Jim nevadí, tak John mlčí.

Ovšem to, co po něm chce Sherlock teď, je trochu přes čáru. A to se s ním John vloupal na patologii.

„Počkat. Chápu to správně? Myslíš si, že je tu kluk, se kterým chceš randit, ale nechceš s ním randit, protože nemáš praxi v randění, a tak chceš, abych tě naučil líbat, abys měl praxi aspoň v tom?" ujišťuje se John, že pochopil správně. Sherlock chce randit s Jimem a chce po Johnovi, co je do něj zakoukaný už celé věky, ať ho naučí líbat. To si snad dělá srandu, ne? Přemýšlí, jestli je správnou reakcí padnout zpátky na postel a zabořit obličej do polštáře, aby nikdo neslyšel, jak křičí. Ale asi ne. Osud musí Johna nenávidět.

„Intimita je pro vztah důležitá, ale já v tomto nemám žádnou praxi. Potřebuji pomoc, protože pochybuji, že by se mnou chtěl randit, nebo že bychom měli ideální vztah, kdybych byl v tomto oboru – neadekvátní," povídá Sherlock a tváře má jen trochu růžovější než obvykle.

John si jen odfrkne. Jim je hodně taktilní osoba, takže by se nedivil, kdyby měl hysterák ohledně toho, že někdo neodpovídá jeho standartu.

„Jestli je ti představa líbání se mnou tak nepříjemná, stačí říct, já-" začne Sherlock, obličej celý rudý, zatímco se škrábe ze židle.

„Co? Ne!" vyhrkne John možná až příliš rychle, aby ho zastavil, než uteče z jeho pokoje i domu. Jeho znechucený výraz kvůli Jimově nadutosti si Sherlock vztáhl na sebe.

„Já jen. Pokud chceš randit s někým, kdo ti ani nedá šanci, protože se nechceš líbat, nebo nechceš něco dělat, tak ten člověk zaslouží poslat do háje a určitě ti nestojí za pozornost," mračí se John.

„Věřím, že bych dostal šanci, i kdybych se nikdy nechtěl líbat. Ale já se s ním chci líbat. Jen nechci – zklamat," přizná se Sherlock. Je jen chlup od toho, aby se samo nervozitou schoval za křídlem. Místo toho si jen sedne zpátky a hledí do podlahy.

„Pochybuju, že můžeš zklamat ohledně líbání a tak," usměje se na něj John chlácholivě.

„Takže mi pomůžeš?" zeptá se Sherlock nejistě.

John mu nechce pomoct. Nechce Sherlocka podporovat v jeho vztahu s Jimem. Ale Sherlock vypadá tak - nejistě a ustaraně, že zklame, a přitom nadějně, že mu John pomůže. A jak tvrdí ta hnusná myšlenka vzadu, tohle je nejspíš jediná šance, jak Sherlocka políbit.

S dlouhým výdechem Johnovi klesnou nejen ramena, ale i křídla.

„Tak jo," přikývne John na souhlas.

„Vážně?" diví se Sherlock, jako by nevěřil vlastním uším, a sedne si o něco rovněji.

„Jo," zopakuje John. „A co se divíš? Není to tak, jako bych ti někdy řekl ne."

„Každou chvíli mi říkáš ne," trhne Sherlock nespokojeně křídlem.

„Říkám ti ne, když ti jde o život nebo o zdraví. Tohle se nevztahuje ani k jednomu z toho," informuje ho John s klidem.

Na moment se oba zarazí a v místnosti se rozhostí poněkud nepříjemné ticho, kdy ani jeden neví, co teď, když došlo k domluvě. Ale nakonec John sebere odvahu a postaví se na nohy.

„Chceš začít teď nebo-" začne nervózně. A vůbec. Proč je nervózní? Už se přece líbal. Sice to bylo s holkama a rozhodně ne s nejlepším kámošem, do kterého je zakoukaný nejspíš víc, než do všech svých přítelkyň předtím, ale o co jde?! Však pohoda, ne?

„Začít?" zarazí se Sherlock na okamžik. „Jo!" vyhrkne vzápětí a rychle se vyškrábe na nohy. Tváře má opět rudé a jeho křídla sebou nejistě trhají, jako by nevěděl, co s nimi. Roztáhnout? Zvednout? Skrýt?

„Ehm. Nemám si stoupnout na stoličku nebo něco? Když chceš trénovat pro svého budoucího kluka, tak bych měl být asi stejně vysoko," blábolí John. Protože přiznejme si, skoro všichni kluci jsou vyšší než on. A i spousta holek.

„Není třeba, máš – ehm – tvoje výška je ideální."

Což jen potvrzuje, že chce chodit s Jimem, protože Jim je asi jediný kluk v celém okolí, co je vysoký jako John.

„Co mám dělat?" zeptá se Sherlock nejistě.

„Nikdy jsi neviděl lidi, jak se líbají?"

„Nedělej si ze mě srandu," ohradí se hned Sherlock. „Myslel jsem- Mám se tě chytnout? Kde se tě mám chytnout? Mám stát hned u tebe? Nebo dál? Nebude-"

„Sherlocku! Brzdi," zarazí ho John. „Tohle není věda. Líbání je o pocitech. Pokud je to příjemné tobě i tvému partnerovi, děláte to správně. Pokud ne, změň to nebo přestaň. Můžeš se držet za tváře, ramena, ruce, boky, to je jedno. Tak dlouho, dokud je to příjemné. Stůj tak blízko nebo tak daleko, jak je příjemné. O to u líbání jde. A u všech – intimností. Aby se to všem zúčastněným líbilo a nic nebylo nikomu nepříjemné." John je na sebe vážně hrdý, že to řekl, aniž by mu začaly doslova hořet tváře.

Na moment jen stojí a mlčí, jak se Sherlock snaží zpracovat nové informace. Nakonec lehce přikývne hlavou a udělá to malé mávnutí křídly, které vždycky dělá, když se doví něco nového a zapracuje to do svého myšlenkového paláce. John to malé trhnutí/mávnutí křídly zbožňuje. Hlavně když Sherlock dedukuje novou osobu, to mu připomíná kolibříka.

Sherlock se postaví před Johna, tak blízko, že by se mohli dotknout špičkami bot, než nejistě Johna oběma rukama chytne za boky. John ho celou dobu sleduje pohledem, i když pokládá svoje dlaně na jeho paže.

„V pořádku?" ptá se pro ujištění.

Sherlock znovu přikývne na souhlas a zavře oči, než se zhluboka nadechne a vydechne.

A pak skoro zlomí Johnovi nos, když prudce a poslepu skloní hlavu dolů.

John jen vyjekne a rychle se zakloní dozadu. Musí jednou či dvakrát máchnout křídly, aby udržel balanc, a Sherlocka se drží jako klíště. Je div, že u toho nic neshodili.

„Johne!"

„To je dobrý," mávne John na znamení, že se nic nestalo, ovšem jeho výraz je pořád dost – vyjevený.

„Omlouvám se. Tohle byl hloupý nápad. Bude lepší, když půjdu," chrlí ze sebe Sherlock, zatímco se doslova pokouší z pokoje utéct, křídla omotaná kolem sebe, jako by se za nimi chtěl schovat.

„Sherlocku! Stůj!" prakticky mu rozkáže John. „Nech toho a pojď zpátky!"

„Ale já-"

„Ale ty panikaříš," dořekne za něj John. „Zeptal ses mě na pomoc, tak ji dostaneš. Jen možná zkus otevřít oči a pohybovat se pomaleji," povídá. I když nemá tušení, proč to povídá. Nechce učit Sherlocka, jak být s Jimem! Ale za prvé řekl, že pomůže, tak pomůže. A za druhé vážně chce políbit Sherlocka a jinou šanci než tuhle falešnou vážně mít nebude.

Sherlock se pořád tváří nejistě, ale poslechne a vrátí se do předchozí polohy s rukama na Johnově bocích.

„Připravený?" zeptá se John.

„J-jo," přikývne Sherlock. I když se ani nehne.

Tentokrát se první pohne John.

S rukama zapřenýma o Sherlockovy paže se postaví na špičky a nakloní hlavu lehounce do strany, než přejede svými rty po těch Sherlockových. Jen lehký dotek, přejetí rtů, než se zase odtáhne.

„Oh," vydechne Sherlock tiše. „Ještě jednou," dodá trochu hlasitěji.

John celou věc zopakuje a tentokrát se Sherlock zapojí. Skloní hlavu níže, ať se John nemusí tak natahovat, a přitiskne jejich rty pevněji k sobě.

„Tohle není celé líbání, že ne?" zeptá se Sherlock. Zní zadýchaně, což může být tím, že při každém polibku zadržel dech.

„Ne, je toho víc," souhlasí John. „Můžeš otevřít pusu. Ne dokořán! Jen trochu."

„A můžeme my dva-?" Sherlock nedopoví.

„Jestli chceš."

„Chci," vyhrkne Sherlock okamžitě.

Ani jeden si nevšiml, že stojí blíže u sebe, prakticky nalepení na sobě. Sherlockovy ruce kolem Johnova pasu, Johnovy kolem krku, oba křídla poloroztažená a přitisknutá k těm od jejich partnera.

Znovu se políbí, ale tentokrát John po prvním políbení pootevře pusu a zlehka mezi své rty chytne Sherlockův spodní. Sherlock si ho přitáhne blíž, až stojí přitisknutí hruď na hruď, křídlo na křídlo, než Johna napodobí.

Po pár minutách líbání se John odtáhne, aby se mohl pořádně nadechnout, ale Sherlock mu nedá šanci. Znovu ho políbí a prakticky vrazí svůj jazyk mezi Johnovy rty. Zvuk, který ze sebe John vydá následně, není vhodný pro slušnou společnost. Ovšem Sherlockovi jen dokáže, že udělal něco správně, a tak pokračuje v líbání.

Teprve až když jim oběma dojde dech, tak se Sherlock odtáhne, ale jen na okamžik, než začne Johnovi tisknout polibky na tvář a čelist a dolů na krk, neschopný a neochotný přestat. A John ho nechá, protože na novice v líbání je Sherlock sakra úžasný. A tak se jen drží, jednou rukou kolem pasu, prakticky pod košilí, druhou zabořenou v jeho vlasech.

„Sherlocku," zasténá John.

„Johne," oplatí mu Sherlock oslovení.

John ještě nikdy neslyšel, že by někdo řekl jeho jméno takhle. Jako prosbu a modlitbu a sten v jednom. Dokonce ani jeho přítelkyně nikdy nezněly takhle. Znovu se políbí, rty pevně přitisknuté k sobě.

Teprve až když Sherlockova ruka sjede níž, až na Johnův zadek, a stiskne, tak se blonďák zarazí.

„Počkej. Počkej, Sherlocku. Počkej," povídá, zatímco od sebe kámoše odstrkuje.

„Johne?" zeptá se Sherlock s obavami, zatímco od něj John odstupuje až ke stěně, ruce i křídla kolem sebe. „Co jsem provedl?"

„Co? Ne! Ty jsi- Nic jsi neprovedl!" vyhrkne John okamžitě, ovšem nejde blíž. Jen stojí na místě a pevněji kolem sebe přitiskne křídla, aby se chránil. A to chce, chránit se. Před svým chováním a Sherlockovou reakcí, až z Johna dostane odpovědi.

„Já- Omlouvám se," začne John. „Neměl jsem- Chtěl jsi pomoct a já tě tady ochmatávám-"

„Chtěl jsem, ať mě políbíš," začne Sherlock, ale John ho přeruší.

„Chtěl jsi, ať tě naučím líbat, abys mohl být s Jimem, a já tě tady skoro svlíkám a-"

„Co s tím má co dělat Jim?" skočí mu Sherlock do řeči, obličej i hlas zmatené.

„Chceš s ním přece chodit."

„Co? Ne! Jak jsi na to přišel?!" děsí se Sherlock a doslova se otřese odporem.

„Ale říkal jsi, že chceš chodit s klukem, a že je vysoký jako já a jsi pořád s Jimem a ten je genius jako ty a-" rozhazuje John rukama, ovšem než stačí podat vícero důkazů pro své tvrzení, Sherlock přejde místnost a chytne ho za tváře. To Johna úspěšně umlčí, takže teď jen stojí a vystrašeně na Sherlocka kouká.

„Nechci a nikdy jsem nechtěl chodit s Jimem," řekne mu Sherlock jasně a srozumitelně.

„Tak s kým teda?"

Sherlock okamžitě zrudne. Než začne odpovídat slovně, vtiskne Johnovi na rty krátký polibek.

„S tebou. Chtěl bych randit s tebou," řekne Johnovi a jen jeho rudé tváře a nekoordinované pocukávání jeho křídel dává najevo, jak moc je doopravdy nervózní.

„Se mnou?" vydechne John. „Ale říkal jsi- Proč jsi teda říkal, že chceš, ať tě naučím líbat kvůli nějakému klukovi? Proč jsi mi to neřekl rovnou?" rozhodí rozčíleně rukama.

„Protože jsem nevěděl, jestli ty chceš chodit se mnou," odpoví mu Sherlock a tentokrát je to on, kdo ustoupí a pokusí se schovat ve svých křídlech. „Doufal jsem, že třeba když tě políbím a – nebude to úplně hrozné, že – že nad tím třeba budeš aspoň uvažovat. Že bychom mohli být spolu. Takhle."

„Já myslel, že jsi genius na čtení lidí," prohlásí John nevěřícně.

„Co?"

„Já myslel, že sis vydedukoval už dávno, že se mi líbíš. Akorát že to – ignoruješ, protože nemáš zájem a tak. A pak se objevil Jim a já myslel, že už vůbec nemám šanci, protože to vypadalo, že o něj zájem máš a-" Přeruší ho Sherlockovy prsty, které mu zakryly pusu.

„Johne, chceš se mnou chodit?" zeptá se nejistě, ale s nadějí.

„Jo," usměje se na něj John.

„Tak jo."


End file.
